Grinding
by brittana11
Summary: Brett decides to sing a song he thinks they should perform at Nationals and for his girlfriend Santana (mostly for her). What will Santana do when she hears him singing a song for her and what will the glee club think. Genderswap Brittany.


**Thanks to youtubelover01 for the idea of this story. All mistakes are my own.**

"Brett tell me what you're performing." Santana says swinging their clasped hands in between them.

"Oh baby I'm not going to tell you and ruin the surprise." Brett tells his girlfriend.

Brett has been working for the last week on a song to possibly perform at Nationals in two months. Each of them has to pick and perform a song that they will them pick the top three to perform at Nationals.

"But," Santana pouts.

"You'll see today in glee." Brett says.

"Fine, but don't think about trying to get me in the janitor's closet at all today." Santana says flipping her hair in his face as she leaves.

"San don't be mad," Brett shouts chasing after her.

Brett and Santana have been best friends since they meet in second grade and Brett pushed Puck into the mud when he was making fun of Santana who was the new girl. Since that day they have been inseparable. Though he didn't gain the confidence to actually ask her out until the end of their sophomore year after Puck cheated on her and she dumped him though they're both still friends with Puck. Now as seniors they are the IT couple; the captain of the cheerios and the captain of the football team.

"Hey Brett," a cheerio says giving him a flirty smile.

"Back the fuck off slut." Santana growls walking over and wrapping her arms around his waist.

Brett doesn't say anything knowing that if he says anything his girlfriend will blow a gasket. She's extremely jealous and protective of him around other women except for the glee girls who she doesn't see as a threat. She's not the only one whose protective either as Brett doesn't like when guys try to flirt with his girl. Like Santana the only guys he trusts are the glee guys.

"San relax I'm yours and only yours." Brett whispers in her ear.

"I don't like when girls try to hit on you. Everyone knows that your mine." Santana growls glaring at some girl that just walked pass them.

"Hey," Brett says cupping her face. "You are the only woman I will ever want or need." he softly says.

Santana just nuzzles herself into his strong body sighing contently. He walks her to her next class stopping in the doorway.

"Have a good class I'll see you here after." Brett says kissing her lips quickly.

"I still want to know what you're performing." Santana pouting.

"You'll see in glee today." Brett says giving her one last kiss.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Mr. Shue this is pointless you and me should just pick the songs." Rachel says walking into the choir room.

"Rachel we need to let anyone have a chance to say what song they would like." Mr. Shue says looking around the room at everyone.

"Can it Berry my man's about to perform." Santana growls wanting to see this performance.

"Santana I-"

"Rachel just sit down and shut up." Quinn says before Rachel can piss Santana off even more.

"Hey don't talk to Rachel like that." Finn says.

"Would you prefer Santana kill your girlfriend?" Quinn quips back snuggling into Puck's embrace.

"Yeah Berry can it I'm looking forward to see what my man Brett has put together." Puck says looking over at Santana wiggling his eyebrows.

"Gross Puckerman he'd never ever let you see me naked." Santana growls.

"Okay everyone Brett's going to perform his song now!" Mr. Shue loudly says before Puck can say something that will cause Santana to completely lose it.

With that they all shut up as Brett comes in and stands up in front of them turning to nod at the band who starts playing. Santana frowns as she tries to figure out what song he's singing.

 _Cash money shit  
Cash money shit_

Santana smiles as she knows exactly what song this is now. Brett gulps as he starts singing unsure how everyone's going to like this he's not that great of a singer. _  
I can tell that money's got you working  
We've been talking for so long  
Now we're finally here in person  
I taste pain and regret, in your sweat  
You've been waiting for me, oh ho  
I can tell that you been practicing  
I can tell that you been practicing  
All those other men were practice, they were practice  
Yeah, for me, for me, for me, for me_

Santana frowns as she notices that her dancer boyfriend is being very stiff. It isn't like him to not be dancing even when he walks he dances. So she does the only logical thing she gets up and walks up to him. He frowns at her as she approaches him.

"Just follow me baby you're so stiff." Santana whispers wrapping her arms around his neck before turning around and grinding her ass into his crotch.

Brett gulps and almost forgets to continue singing as she starts grinding into him. _  
Girl you look good won't you back that ass up  
You a fine motherfucker won't you back that ass up  
Call me Big Daddy won't you back that ass up  
Girl who is you playing with, back that ass up  
You working with some ass yeah, you bad yeah(uh, uh, uh)  
Girl you working with some ass yeah, you bad yeah(uh, uh, uh)_

Brett relaxes and starts to dance with his extremely hot girlfriend. She continues to grind down his body completely forgetting that they are still at school as she lifts his shirt up and rakes her fingers across his abs. _  
Girl you working with some ass yeah, you bad yeah  
Make a fella spend his cash yeah, his last yeah  
Hoes frown when you pass yeah, they mad yeah  
Couple thousand on your bag yeah, fuck yeah  
I'm a big timer fella yeah, money flipper yeah  
Get it understood yeah, it's all good yeah  
Girl I know it's real cause I've been around it  
You only want what's real you just never found it  
Don't give them no more chances, oh girl they had their turn  
Everything for a reason, there's things you had to learn from them  
But when I get you to myself  
You know what's going down, what's going down_

 _Girl you look good won't you back that ass up  
You a fine motherfucker won't you back that ass up  
Call me Big Daddy won't you back that ass up  
Girl who is you playing with, back that ass up  
You working with some ass yeah, you bad yeah(uh, uh, uh)  
Girl you working with some ass yeah, you bad yeah(uh, uh, uh)_

Brett closes his eyes tightly as he tries to fight off his hard on from Santana grinding all up and down his body her hands running all over his body. He somehow still manages to continue to sing though he doesn't know how. Needless to say everyone is staring at them at this point. Some like Puck who has a smirk on his face finds this fascinating and others like Rachel who is covering her face feels scarred for life now. _  
I know he messed up  
But let a real fella make it right  
Let a real fella make it right, you deserve that much  
Let me put something in your life  
Let me put something in your life, put something in your life  
You telling me it's only been a couple other people that you've been with  
I'ma trust you I'ma give you the benefit of the doubt, and I'ma love you  
You can even call me daddy, Give you someone to look up to  
Where my girls from the 504  
You need to drop it right now  
Need to drop it right now  
All my girls from the 504  
You need to drop it right now  
Need to drop it right now  
All my girls from the 504  
You need to drop it right now  
Need to drop it right now  
All my girls from the 504  
You need to drop it right now  
Need to drop it right now_

Santana really starts grinding into Brett at this point her panties ruined already. She smirks when she feels his erection pressing into her ass. She grinds her ass hard back into his erection causing him to gasp. _  
(Ooh, after you back it up and stop  
After you back it up and stop  
Babygirl, after you back it up and stop  
Yeah, after you back it up and stop)_

Brett's hands find their way to her waist and starts swaying her body with his. Somehow this whole time he's managed to keep his hands from roaming all over her body knowing if that happens they'll have sex right here in front of everyone. _  
I can tell that money's got you working  
Got your body so wet,  
Now we're finally here in person  
I taste pain and regret, in your sweat  
You've been waiting for me, oh ho  
I can tell that you been practicing  
I can tell that you been practicing  
All those other men were practice, they were practice  
Yeah, for me, for me, for me, for me_

Brett stills them as he finishes singing. His hands on her waist keeping her in front of him as he has a raging hard on right now and really doesn't want anyone to see it.

"Well Brett that was defiantly interesting." Mr. Shue says unsure of what to say. "Though I don't think the judges will like that song."

"I agree with Mr. Shue we need-"

"Come on B let's get out of here." Santana says pulling on him as she wants sex now. "I want sex now." she whispers.

Brett manages to let her drag him out while keeping his erection hidden behind her.

"So fucking hot babe," Brett moans as soon as they're out of the choir room slamming her against the lockers kissing her hard. "You've gotten me so fucking hard."

"Well you were so stiff up there I couldn't help it. You're so sexy when you sing to me." Santana moans wrapping her arms around his neck and hoping up wrapping her legs around his waist.

"So fucking sexy," Brett moans into her ear.

"Take me home now." Santana demands knowing that they'll need the privacy for what she wants to do to him and have done to her.

"Yes ma'am," Brett says lifting her up a bit to get a better grip while still hiding his erection before walking out to his truck.

 **Song is Practice by Drake**


End file.
